


Team INDIA: Art for When You Smile, I See Stars in the Sky

by DragonK



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanfiction within fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Identity Porn, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark writes Fanfiction, except in the stories within the story?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: Art for CapIM BB 2019!There were several reasons as to why Tony Stark had decided not to go to MIT, instead following with his sister Natasha to a small town college in Upstate NY. One of the reasons was because one of his favorite authors was teaching a fiction writing class.. The second was the chance to go somewhere where there was a chance that no one would know he was a Stark.. The third was to stay out of his father's way all the while writing fanfics about his favorite superhero Captain America. On his first day he meets Steve Rogers, and from that moment forward Tony's life changes more than he could imagine.Steve Rogers hated Captain America, his father had created the character for him when he was a baby, like his brothers who also had their own comic book characters, but for some reason Captain America had become his father's most popular character. Now a Junior at college, he meets Tony, who absolutely loves Captain America, but there's something that caught Steve's eye. In some of the drawings above Tony's desk is another hero, a man in a metal suit, but as he gets to know Tony, he finds himself falling for the writer as well as the character that Tony's created to work alongside Captain America.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuniesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When you Smile, I See Stars in the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511363) by [yuniesan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniesan/pseuds/yuniesan). 



> This is my artwork contribution for the cap-im BB 2019, inspired by Yuniesan's fantastic fic "When you smile, I see stars in the sky"!  
> Yuniesan is super talented and I had a really good time working with them for this event!

First up, the cover/title art! :3

(direct link: https://i.imgur.com/HVkIhwR.png)

and now some character art of steve and tony:


	2. Chapter 2

More arts!

Here's a mini comic of the scene right before steve and tony first meet:

steve's dislike of cap is diverted when he spots the art of a fascinating character called iron man that bucky's roommate has on his wall...

and a bonus little sketch of bucky and steve noticing the cap pictures in the room in the first place:


	3. Chapter 3

And more art! 

This piece is from a part of the story where Steve is waiting in Bucky and Tony's dorm room for Bucky - who gave him a key- and Steve is looking at one of the artworks tony has on his wall (fanart of tony's stories). Iron man and Cap fly together over the city, with Stark Tower and Grand Central Station visible. (Stark Tower is in place of the MetLife building, grand central is the green square in front of it. and I added the empire state building, because it's visible from there)

The Hug n fly! :D

bonus sketch of tony walking into his dorm and seeing steve going :D and his reaction is ?!!!wtf?!! 

contrary to how i draw him at times, steve is taller than tony in the story! ^^''


	4. Chapter 4

This piece is a scene in one of Tony's fics! Wandering in a freezing landscape, Iron man discovers Cap, frozen in a block of ice inside a plane...

I thought it looked nice with the text from Tony's story on the art :3


	5. Chapter 5

And more arts!

The beginnings of a beautiful friendship - 

Tony leaves Steve a note on his tip... ;3

> And then they start bonding over iron man and captain america, Steve's coffee, and Tony helping Steve with math :3

> Look at them, they're adorable! 

Steve is fascinated with Iron Man and wonders why Tony loves Cap.


	6. Chapter 6

And some bonus arts!

First is adorably Smol tony in a hoodie he borrowed from Rhodey! 

He is the definition of smol ;3

and another of the art pieces on Tony's wall, art of Iron Man:


End file.
